Character Approval/Starkey Whitmore
Lexi 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Starkey was born to a normal, middle-classed couple that already had a son who was 2 years older than him. Starkey was named Starkey by his parents to symbolize “Star”, a bright, luminous light that radiated beautifully in the dark, night sky. Starkey loved his name the moment he understood its meaning. It made him feel more special. Then, when Starkey was four years into his life, his baby brother Azure was born. Azure’s name was from the bright azure eyes he had. Suddenly Starkey’s life changed. Someone else needed his family’s love. Someone else sat in his mother’s lap. Someone else needed Bryce, Starkey’s older brother’s care. Starkey became jealous of the baby who seemed to be taking his family away. One day, Starkey discovered Azure sleeping in the cradle he once slept in when he was an infant. He grew very angry. Before anyone else could stop him, Starkey pushed over the cradle and Azure tumbled out. Azure hit the ground and had a small, but noticeable and permanent bruise on his arm from that incident. Starkey’s parents grew furious. His parents demanded him to apologize to his brother, and Starkey did. And after that, years went and Starkey rarely mistreated Azure. But that didn’t meant Starkey loved Azure. He still hated him. When he entered Foxfire as a Level 1, he discovered two major things: That he had photographic memory, and that Bryce manifested as a Hydrokinetic. Bryce, who was in Level 3, was overjoyed with his ability. After all, his ability meant he could enter the Elite levels, and his goal was to enter the Elite levels and enter the Nobility after he graduated. But that was not it. His control over water was not strong enough, and it didn’t help that his family lived in Atlantis. Bryce being the normal stubborn teenager he was, refused to move when his parents offered the choice. He didn’t want to be a burden so he tried extra hard to control his water manipulating ability. Poor thing, no matter how hard he tried, he failed countlessly in his attempts to strengthen his ability. Starkey’s Level 4 in Foxfire was a series of drastic events that flipped his life upside down. When he was only a month from midterms, Bryce flooded Atlantis. During the flood, Starkey’s parents completely drowned and Azure was nearly dead, but was still faintly breathing. After the death of his parents and days of mourning for them, Bryce was punished by the Council by getting exiled to Exillium. Not even lasting a week in Exillium, Bryce’s mind got broken by guilt and grief. Azure, who was out for days, did not make it and was revealed to Starkey to have died. Starkey was devastated by the huge changes occurring in his life. But most of all, he regretted the death of Azure. He never realized how much he cared about Azure until he died. He regretted mistreating and neglecting his little brother and it tore him apart. He cried for days grieving for Azure and did horrible on his midterms. Starkey, who usually scored all As, got all Ds and Cs and everyone noticed the negative change in him. And slowly, everyone backed away and left him alone, lonely and miserable. Starkey now was an orphan that was taken care by a pair of Emissaries under the orders of the Council. Even though he had new guardians, Starkey knew he was alone. He felt that he was unwanted in the new atmosphere of his “house”. Everyone at school avoided him like a plague, and even his best friends have turned backs on him. Everything changed for Starkey. Starkey rarely found a reason to smile, laugh, and become positive. He had just lost everything, and there wasn’t a way to rewind time and start over. When he manifested as an Enhancer at the last month of Level 4, he wasn’t happy. After all, he lost the chance to use his ability when the chance came. If he had manifested a bit more earlier, then maybe, just maybe, he could’ve prevented the flooding of Atlantis and save his family from the unfortunate fate that awaited them. He didn’t care about grades and life. He didn’t care if he got expelled from Foxfire for poor academic performances in exams. It took him nearly 3 years to get back on his feet. When he reached Level 7, he still had no friends and was still dubbed as a loner in the school. The amount of activity he did decreased significantly over the past 3 years. He ate once in 4 days. Stopped laughing. Wouldn’t cry. Only slept 3 to 4 hours a day. And the majority of those sleeping hours was filled with Azure. It was as if he could never move on from the deep pit of sorrow that tortured him every day by allowing him to breathe and live. He wasn't broken. He was shattered. Shattered into million pieces that will take an eternity to piece it back together. Mentors that partly cared about his well being advised him to follow his heart and do whatever that made him feel better. But how could he “follow” his heart when it’s shattered into millions of pieces? The question was answered when he reached Level 7. The answer was, he didn’t have to follow a specific piece. All he had to do was follow a piece, and stay in that path until he reached whatever goal he had. The question was that simple, but it took Starkey years to answer. Starkey climbed out of his pit of misery by building a bridge and getting over it(...it’s a phrase, not literal). He tried hard in his subjects, and once again, his grade was boosted up to all As. He was still empty and miserable, but he learned to get better. He realized nothing in his power could change the past, but he hoped to shape a better future for him by changing his present self. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Starkey has a gloomy aura around him that everyone calls it as "the Aura of Doom". It is because of the amount of deaths he witnessed. He is a loner and prefers to be left out in activities, even after he became more attentive and bright after Level 7. He was formerly the type that was "I don't care", but now he's always up for challenges. He's more of a type that is independent. He doesn't rely on others easily, and does not care whether his friends leave him, because he doesn't value them as much as they want him to. In other words, he never prioritizes his friends. He simply considers them as an option. After all, he doesn't want to suffer the same results he got when he prioritized his best friends back when his family wasn't going through chaos. He's also the type that is polite, but says everything he wants to say without holding back(even stuff that's a bit harsh). He doesn't have anything to lose, so why should he? 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Jaehyun(NCT) 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? He's good at appetite suppression, as he even sometimes ate once in a week. He usually eats only once in 4 days. He wants to be good at enhancing, which is his ability, and he is not good at interacting with other elves due to his anti-social personality. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) He's an Enhancer. ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- “There is no one in the entire universe who will be you if you aren't you.” 19:24, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Category:Approved